


Mucho Masturbation

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No established relationshipsThings get KiNkY
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Mucho Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive father for I have sinned

I shouldn't be masturbating to a picture of my best friend. I know that. But I can't stop. I've tried looking at other things but he seems to be the only one who can get me off. Just imagining him sucking me off is enough. We have been friends for as long as I can remember so I wasn't about to jeopardize our whole friendship just because I was horny so I never told him. 

This has been going on for about a month now and it's at the point where the picture alone isn't doing it anymore. I need to hear him. I debated for 5 minutes with a raging boner whether I should call him. I tried to just imagine his voice but it's not working. Just when I was about to just give in and call him, he called me! I answered immediately.

"H-hey Jer. What's up?" I tried to say casually, as if I wasn't about to jerk off to his voice. "Michael! I don't really know why I called you honestly." He said in that sweet voice of his. I could feel myself becoming harder. This is so wrong. "We can just talk then." I replied, trying to do anything to get him to stay on the phone. I put my phone on speaker and set it down next to me then I took off my sweatpants. "Ok then. What do you wanna talk about?" I took off my boxers and touched myself. Slowly. It took a lot of will to not moan. "Uh I don't know, j-just tell me what you did today." I tried my best to keep my voice casual. 

"I haven't really done much today. I played some video games and slept mostly." I started to rub myself faster. I couldn't contain my pleasure anymore and my options were to moan and let Jeremy know I was masturbating or hang up and not be able to finish. 

"Jeremy please just keep talking." I moaned out. "Uhhh. Michael what are you doing?" He asked. I shivered as he said my name. "N-nothing. Just talking to you." I was so close. "Micheal. Are you jerking off?" So close. "Fuck Jeremy I just wanna hear your voice." I could feel it. I was in heaven. "Uhh... This is super awkward. I don't know what to say." He said quietly. That set me off. I came on my chest. Then I realized what a gigantic idiot I am. Why the hell would jerking off while on the phone be a good idea? "Hey uhh Jeremy. I'm sorry I gotta go."

"Michael! You can't pretend you weren't just jerking off! You could've hung up, finished, then called me back." He thinks he just happened to call me while I was jerking. He still has no idea I just got off to the sound of his voice. I sighed. "Sorry Jer. I'll just hang up now. See ya tomorrow buddy." 

"Wait a second. I just realized something. Before you said something like I just need to hear your voice. Were you...? To me...?" Damn it. He figured it out. I decided to play it off. "You think I was getting off to you? Jeez cocky much?" He awkwardly chuckled. "Yeah I guess so. Let's just pretend this never happened ok?"

"Sounds good to me. Hey did you wanna come over tonight? I got a new game we can try out." I quickly changed the subject. 

"Oh. Uh yeah sure. What time are you thinking?" I looked at the time. It was 15 minutes until 2. "How about 2?" He lived very close so he usually just walked over. "Sounds good. See you later." He hung up. I looked down at myself. I was only in socks and my chest was covered in my own semen. I grabbed some tissues and cleaned myself up and got dressed in a t-shirt and some sweatpants. By the time I was done, Jeremy was here. I heard his voice upstairs. "Michael! I'm here!" 

"I'm in the basement!" I yelled up. I heard his footsteps coming down the stairs and then he opened the door. “Hey Jer!” He’s a couple inches taller than me and has longish brown hair. He was wearing a striped t-shirt with a blue cardigan and jeans. “Hey!” He sat down on the bed next to me. My moms decided to put a bed in the basement a while ago because Jeremy would sleep over so often. “You ready player 2?” 

“Aww. can’t I be player 1?”

“No. I’m always player 1.”

“Fine.” I got up to turn on the console and we started to play. It was as though nothing happened earlier. “Zombie on the left!” Jeremy yelled and it was almost too late but I survived. 

“Michael! Wanna go out to dinner?” My mom yelled down the stairs. “Jeremy is here! Can he come too?” I shouted back. “If he wants to and his dad knows where he is.” I look at him and ask if wants to go to dinner. Obviously it’s a yes. Who says no to free food?

Thirty minutes later we were all in my mothers’ car on the way to Olive Garden. Jeremy and I were in the backseat, sharing earbuds. It was about a 15 minute drive so we would take turns picking the song. When we got there, we got a booth. Jeremy and I were sitting on one side and my mothers were on the other. When the server came over, my jaw dropped. He was hot. He was tall with almost black hair and obviously pretty muscular under his uniform. “Hi I’ll be your server tonight. My name is Peter.” He sounded nerdy, if that makes sense. It was fine because I kinda had a thing for nerds. He turned his gaze to me and I forgot what I was going to order. “I um. I’ll just uh have a c-Coke for now.” I stammered like an idiot. Jeremy looked at me and smirked. After he left, Jeremy leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. “You like him, don’t you?” I could feel his hot breath on my face. I looked at him. “How did you know?” I whispered back. “Oh c’mon. It’s painfully obvious.” He was right. I knew nothing was going to happen. I was with my moms and Jeremy and I’m way too awkward to ask anyone out. I also had no idea if he was even into guys. Besides, I like Jeremy more even though I know nothing will happen between us. He leaned closer to me and whispered, with his lips barely touching my ear. “You should go for it. There's no harm in trying.” I felt stirring my pants and I had to excuse myself to the bathroom. I regretted wearing loose sweatpants. I tried my best to cover my erection on the way to the bathroom. 

I had to figure out what I would about it. There was no way I was going to masturbate in an Olive Garden bathroom. I heard the door swing open and I was prepared to run into a stall but it was just Jeremy. I tried to hide my crotch in the least suspicious way possible. I sat on the ledge in the bathroom with the sinks and rested my hands in my lap. I was grateful that I wore black sweatpants and not grey because my butt was wet from the water on the counter I was sitting on. “Hey are you okay? You kinda seemed to be in a hurry to get away.” he seemed concerned. How was I supposed to tell him that the reason I left so quickly was because his whispering was giving me a boner? “I uhh just wanted to get away for a little bit.” that excuse worked. “Like away from me, or your moms, or just like everything?” 

“My moms mainly. They are so embarrassing.” this was a lie but I didn’t want him to think he was the reason I left. It wasn’t his fault I got turned on by practically everything he did. “Are you sure it’s nothing I did?”

“No it wasn’t you.”

“Yes it was. I was being pushy about that guy. I’m sorry Mike.” I hated it when he would beat himself up about stuff.

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it? There is something wrong. I wanna help. You look really uncomfortable.” I was uncomfortable. My erection was getting harder at the sound of his voice and feeling very sensitive. I had to keep my hands very still as to not rub against it. “You can’t help me with this.” I tried to brush off his offer. “Sure I can. Tell me what’s up.” 

“It’s nothing I swear.” 

“Tell me! I promise I can help!” I was getting angry at him. Why did he always have to help? Stop being a good person! “Fine! If you really insist on knowing” I removed my hands from my crotch, revealing the shape of my boner. “Do you really want to help with this?” I asked, expecting him to say no. He gulped. “Well, I did promise.” He looked at me and I expected him to start laughing. Instead he stayed looking nervously at me. “Jeremy, are you serious?” 

“I am if you are. Do you wanna do this?” He was obviously very anxious. Was he really offering to help me get rid of a boner? Is there some non-sexual method he was planning? I was at a loss for words so I just nodded. He walked towards me slowly. “C-can I kiss you?” he asked in a shaky voice. 

“Now you seem uncomfortable. Jeremy you don’t have to do this.”

“I want to. It’s just I don’t really have any experience in this kind of thing and I’m nervous.” Neither did I. I’m pretty sure he was a virgin and I for sure was too. “So can I kiss you?” He seemed to gain a little bit of confidence. I nodded and he walked towards me and pressed his lips to mine and put his hand on my thigh. I couldn’t believe what was happening. I kissed him back and ran my hands through his hair. The kiss was sloppy and wet but amazing. I fiddled with the button on his pants and his face became hot. He broke the kiss. “Umm is there a place a little more private we can do this?” Then I realized we were in a public restroom. We decided to finish when we got back to my house because there isn’t anywhere private and my moms were probably wondering what we were doing. I just hoped he wouldn’t change his mind before we got back. 

I was on edge the rest of the dinner. I didn’t even notice the server the rest of the night. I barely ate anything and was eagerly awaiting getting home. After what seemed like forever, we finally got back in the car. As soon as we started moving, Jeremy reached over and put his hand on my crotch. I looked at him but he was staring out the window. He began to move his hand up and down, very slowly. This was very dangerous as I was very sensitive. I almost moaned out his name. I wanted him to go faster but I couldn’t exactly ask him with my mothers in the car. The ride was only 15 minutes but it felt like an hour. I had never been this desperate to get off. 

When we finally got back to my house, we made sure it was okay if Jeremy slept over and ran downstairs. I got down first and sat on the bed. He sat next to me. “Are you still sure about this?” I asked him.

“Yes Michael. I said I would help.” 

“Are you doing this because you said you would help or do you actually want to do this?” He looked me in the eyes.”I want this Michael. I want you.” 

‘That was the corniest and hottest sentence you have ever said.” He chuckled and pulled me in for a kiss. Our lips moved together and he tugged at the zipper on my hoodie. I took it off to reveal my Pac-Man T-shirt. I put my hand on his knee and worked my way up towards the waistband on his jeans. I tried my best to unbutton his pants while kissing him. It took awhile but I did it. I undid the zipper and I heard him sigh in relief. He started to rub me through my pants and I stuck my hand in his jeans and felt his hard dick through his boxers. He moaned at the contact. He took off his cardigan and tugged on my shirt. I thought about leaving it on because I was a little chubbier than I would like to be but he was insistent that it come off. I broke off our kiss to lift my shirt over my head and took the opportunity to remove his shirt as well. I had seen him shirtless before but this was completely different. I wanted to touch every inch of him. He pulled the waistband of my sweatpants and I knew what he was hinting at. I wondered how far we would go. I don’t think we would be full on fucking. I shimmied out of my pants and he did the same. 

“I thought you kidding about the Pac-Man boxers.” He said gesturing towards the ghosts on my underwear.“I would never kid about that.” I said and he laughed. We locked lips again and he kept rubbing me through my boxers. I wanted to touch myself but I wanted to touch him even more. I decided I would be bold and reached into his underwear. He gasped but didn’t protest. I grabbed his dick and started jerking him off. I did it slowly to see if he would tell me to go faster. I knew this speed had to be torture for him. He was bigger than I thought he would be. I knew he wouldn’t be comfortable asking but I wanted to hear him moan for me. 

"F-faster." He moaned and I somehow got even harder. I started pumping him a little faster and he put his hands in my hair. I let out an involuntary moan. “F-Fuck Micha.” I heard him mutter under his breath. Jeremy took the hand that wasn’t in my hair and rubbed me through my boxers. “F-fuck gonna cum!” He moaned and thrust his hips up towards my hand. At that moment I took my hand off of his dick, causing him to look at me with a strange expression. A mix between confused and annoyed. “Why’d you stop?” HE sounded like a whiny child. “Cause I’m not done with you yet.” I said in the best seductive tone I could muster. “W-what are you gonna do to me?” He asked, no longer annoyed. He sounded excited. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to fuck him so hard he couldn’t walk. How do you ask for consent sexily while not being awkward? 

“I wanna fuck you baby boy. Is that okay?” He whimpered and nodded his head. “Before I fuck you, I have to prep you so it won’t hurt. Why don’t you take your clothes off while I get lube and condoms.” He nodded sweetly and started to take off his clothes. As much as I would love to see him strip, I had to find the lube and condoms. I got up and dug through my closet, looking for the shoe box that I keep them in. “aha!” I found it and took out what I needed. When I turned around, Jeremy was completely naked. He was lying on his back on the bed and his hair was a mess. I brought over the stuff and Jeremy sat up. Something was bothering him. “What’s wrong baby?” I sat next to him on the bed. “We’re both clean, right?” I nodded, not knowing where he was heading with this. “I mean, we don’t have to use condoms then. It’s not like I’m gonna get pregnant.” He chuckled awkwardly. “I wanna feel all of you. I want you to cum inside me.” my cock was getting harder and I was speechless. “O-Okay.” I muttered and he pulled me in for a kiss. “Why don’t we get you naked too.” He said and pulled down my boxers. He started to kiss me down my neck and chest. Is he really gonna give me a blow job? I’ve imagined this many times and it doesn’t feel real. This was going to be a hyper realistic wet dream and I was going to wake up in my bed alone. He took the tip of my dick in his mouth and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I put my hand in his soft hair and tugged. He moaned on my dick, causing pleasurable vibrations. I breathed out a few curses and I could feel my stomach beginning to tighten. I gently pushed him off of me and grabbed the lube. I pushed him down on the bed so he was laying on his back and I poured some lube on my fingers and spread his legs with my other hand. I put my lubed up finger near his hole and looked at him, trying to sense any signs that he didn’t want this. He nodded at me and I pushed my finger into his tight hole. Jeremy exhaled sharply. He was so warm and tight around my finger. I started to move it in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace. I quickly found a certain spot that made Jeremy arch his back in pleasure. I smirked, loving how I could make him fall apart so nicely with just my finger. 

I added another finger and started to really stretch him out. He was moaning under my touch. His sweet noises were making me so horny. “You like being fingered like a little slut?” I don’t know where my sudden confidence came from but Jeremy seemed to like it. “Fuck yes! I’m your slut!” That kinky shit. I kept adding fingers until I felt like he was stretched enough. I suddenly removed all of my fingers and he let out a whine. “Do you want me to fuck you now baby?” He nodded eagerly and I could see his cock twitch. I grabbed the lube and poured it on my dick. I lined myself up with him and I could feel my heart beating throughout my whole body. “Please Mikey. I need you.” I put it in and Jeremy made a sound that was a cross between a moan and grunt. It was pretty hot. I gave him a couple seconds to adjust to my length and started thrusting in and out, very slowly. I didn’t want to accidentally hurt him. “Fuck! Faster!” He squirmed under me and I picked up the pace. He started to moan uncontrollably. “Fuck! Choke me Micha!” I stopped for a second in shock. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. He is the kinkiest dude I know. His face turned red like he regretted saying it. It’s not like I didn’t want to, I just didn’t want to hurt him or go too far. I loved seeing him all helpless under me. “Sorry-” I shushed him. “Don’t apologize baby boy. I’m just surprised. I’ll choke you though if it helps you get off.” He gave me a small smile. I continued fucking him and wrapped my hands tentatively around his throat. He put his head back in ecstasy. I squeezed a little harder and he moaned. I could feel the noises he made in his throat. He put his hands on my hips and dug his nails into me. I loved the pain. I could feel the pressure building up and-”Shit!” I came inside him without a warning. I was breathing heavily. Jeremy came a couple seconds later on his stomach. I laid down on top of him, not caring if I got cum all over me. “Well that was interesting.” Jeremy said awkwardly. 

“Yup. I didn’t know you were so kinky.” He chuckled. “Please. That was just the tip of the iceberg.” With that we fell asleep together. 


End file.
